La Bufanda
by EnterradoR
Summary: La bufanda de Mikasa, aburrida de estar todo el día en su cuello y verle cara amargada, cobra vida.


_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama._

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí con un nuevo fic y el tercero en este fandom :D Una vez más tomando a mi ship favorito en este anime: el Eremika. Espero que les guste, tendrá unos tres o cuatro capítulos como máximo y quiero dedicárselo especialmente a AnnaBlackAndrackBrackbury y Chocolatmint por su apoyo constante con sus reviews. Muchísimas gracias por su amabilidad chicas :D

Sin más dilaciones que comience esta extraña mezcla entre drama y humor :P

* * *

 _ **La Bufanda**_

* * *

 _«Mikasa, te he dicho millones de veces que no soy tu hijo ni tu hermano pequeño; ¡déjame en paz de una vez por todas! ¿No te das cuenta que te odio? ¡Estoy harto de ti!»_

Esa había sido la feroz sentencia de Eren, mostrando los dientes como un animal que defiende su territorio. Su territorio, en este caso, era su independencia y masculinidad.

Hacía un par de horas atrás había escuchado esa abrumadora sentencia. Y aunque era algo que ya había vivido antes, Eren esta vez se vio más enojado que nunca.

¿Por qué rayos él no podía entender que sólo quería protegerlo? ¿Qué lo único que deseaba era devolverle la mano por como él la salvó en aquella primera ocasión? ¿Tan complicado era entender que deseaba cuidarlo porque era lo más importante que tenía en el mundo?

¿De verdad era tan difícil de comprender?

Pareciera que sí resultaba difícil... tanto como para ella era el asimilar que Eren no deseaba protección. Que no deseaba que arriesgara su vida siempre por él.

Pero ambas posiciones parecían irreconciliables. Ni siquiera los consejos que Armin les dedicaba a ambos los habían hecho reaccionar.

Pero el problema principal era que, sin duda alguna, la que más salía dañada con aquellas peleas era ella. Su dureza de piedra y su temple de acero, sólo podía ser mermado por una persona. Y esa persona era precisamente Eren. Sólo el tenía el poder de trastocar y dañar las fibras de su alma.

Lastimarla... sólo él tenía la llave para lograrlo.

Dura como piedra por fuera, tierna como una fruta por dentro. El mundo la había obligado a ser feroz; una fiera para poder sobrevivir. Pero la ternura de aquellos años de infancia, cuando sus padres todavía estaban vivos, siempre estaría latiendo en su interior.

Cada vez que estaba con Eren aquella cualidad pulsaba por salir. Y así sucedió exactamente, cuando, ya segura que la muerte era inevitable, se despedía de Eren y del mundo.

Esos días habían quedado atrás, empero, las peleas con el chico dueño de su corazón continuaron.

¿Qué tipo de relación tenía con él? Ni siquiera sabía de qué manera llamarla realmente. _Familia_ era la palabra que acudía a su mente cuando intentaba definir lo que sentía por él. Pero familia era una palabra vaga, quizás demasiado amplia... ¿por qué no podía darle una palabra más específica?

¿Por qué no decirle simplemente amigo? ¿O por qué no llamarlo hermano?

Porque sabía que, en el fondo de su corazón, lo que sentía por él no era el cariño que se tiene a un hermano o a un amigo...

Por más veces que lo negara, o incluso por más veces que se forzara a sentir un cariño de hermanos... sabía muy bien que sentía otro tipo de afecto por él...

A los demás se les puede engañar u ocultar el verdadero sentir. De hecho, se pueden aparentar muchas cosas: estar bien cuando se está mal o fingir no estar enamorada cuando realmente si lo estás. Pero por más intentos y esfuerzos que se hagan, existe algo a lo que simplemente no se le puede engañar: al propio corazón.

Y tal premisa Mikasa la sabía mejor que nadie.

Por ello, cuando Eren le clavó sus orbes esmeraldas con tanta furia, su corazón se desgarró en incontables jirones. Por más bien que lo disimulara así se sentía por dentro: desgarrada. Su mirada furiosa la quemaba como el filo de una navaja ardiendo. De hecho, era la misma mirada de odio desmedido que él le dedicaba a los titanes. Una llena de repulsión e inquina. Para bien o para mal, la mirada de Eren ejercía la cualidad de ser demasiado expresiva. Y ella, cual bendición y maldición al mismo tiempo, tenía el don de ver a través de sus ojos como si fueran etéreas lagunas.

Por lo mismo supo que esta vez no había sido sólo otra pelea más. Esta vez no podría borrarla de su mente con la misma facilidad que las veces anteriores. Y aunque reservar sus emociones era algo en lo cual tenía una experiencia sobresaliente, debía reconocer que en esta ocasión la forma en que la trató Eren no la hacía sentir nada bien. No es que él la tratara muy bien, de hecho que la tratara así era prácticamente un milagro. Pero aquellas veces nunca le dio mayor importancia. Esta vez, por la intensidad anómala de la pelea, la importancia adquirió ribetes mucho mayores.

Le dolía que Eren pronunciara su nombre como si ella fuera algo desagradable. Como si le disgustara profundamente su compañía...

Inevitablemente, dio un suspiro con sabor a amargura.

 _«¿No te das cuenta que te odio? ¡Estoy harto de ti!»_

Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez a través de las telarañas de su mente. Volvió a liberar tensión a través de un sentido suspiro. Definitivamente no exteriorizar sus emociones le significaba un gran peso que llevar encima. Una carga funesta que cada día le costaba más y más sobrellevar. En este mundo ser fuerte era una necesidad. Una absoluta obligación. Pero ser siempre fuerte, inexorablemente cansa. Tanto mental como físicamente, agota. Sobre todo a una chica que por más madura que fuera (o aparentase ser) seguía siendo tan sólo una adolescente.

Él no era consciente de lo mucho que podían _dañarla_ sus expresiones de odio. No, quizás esa no era la palabra más exacta. Pero _entristecerla_ si que calzaba a la perfección.

Realmente no podía entender por qué le disgustaba tanto su presencia. Odiaba sentirse despreciada por la persona más importante en su vida. Y aunque con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a ello, eso no significaba, de ningún modo, que le agradara...

Frustrada por el vaivén torrencial que eran sus pensamientos, intenta dormir en la calidez de su cama. Pero simplemente no lo conseguía. Era como si las palabras de Eren se hubieran transformado en cuchillas que se habían aferrado a las paredes de sus venas. Dagas aserradas que seguían torturándola por dentro. Su alma se revolvía cual tornado y su cuerpo estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo sobre la cama. Se volteó a la izquierda; luego a la derecha; luego miró hacia el techo y cerró los párpados a la vez que ponía su antebrazo sobre ellos. Su accionar se volvió una rutina durante unos diez o quince minutos. Pero entendió que por más que intentara dormir no lo lograría. Ni su mente ni su cuerpo estaban predispuestos a tener un sueño reparador. No ahora. No en este instante de dolor.

Se levantó dispuesta a entrenar y liberar energía un rato en las afueras de la base. Quizás el agotamiento sería el mejor remedio contra el insomnio. Caminó a través del pasillo y, sigilosa, abandonó el cuartel. La brisa fresca y el plenilunio agitaron graciosamente sus cabellos. Por un momento recordó cuando usaba el pelo más largo y el viento hacía aletear, como llamaradas, sus mechones color ébano.

Hacía frío, pero afortunadamente su adorada bufanda nunca dejaría que tal sensación la acosara.

Por un momento pensó en dirigirse al establo, pero finalmente desistió de culminar su idea. Decidió dirigirse el enjambre de pequeñas coníferas que tenían su aposento en el ala oeste del cuartel. Al llegar a su destino escatimó el tiempo y, visualizando un enemigo imaginario, comenzó a lanzar bestiales golpes. Curiosamente ese enemigo era Eren. Por mucho que lo amara, le gustaría muchísimo darle una buena tunda como reprimenda a sus insensibles actitudes. De súbito, pateó fuertemente el tronco de un pino con la planta del pie y por lo potente del golpe le cayó una piña no comestible en la cabeza. El golpe fue rotundo, tanto que un mareo la atacó y por un momento pensó que caería desmayada. Entonces optó por sentarse; afirmó su espalda en el rugoso tronco y comenzó a sobarse la cabeza para aliviar en algo el dolor. Sentía que un yunque le había caído encima del cráneo. Busca el objeto de su desgracia con la mirada y parecía un titán, pero de las piñas. No sabía que los pinos pudieran crear objetos de ese considerable tamaño.

Que ironía de la vida: ningún titán había sido capaz de acabar con ella pero una simple piña la había dejado casi inconsciente.

Siguió masajeando su cabeza, pues sintió como si aquel golpe hubiera removido su cerebro y ahora quería volver a acomodarlo en su posición original. Tras un par de minutos, el dolor comenzó a mermar hasta desaparecer gradualmente.

Lo que Mikasa no podría adivinar ni siquiera en mil años, es que cuando el dolor terminase, viviría la experiencia más increíble y lisérgica de toda su vida...

—Ey tú, ¿me oyes?— sus confusos pensamientos adquirieron todavía más vigor cuando una femenina voz aguda comenzó a hablarle. Incluso parecía estar haciéndolo directamente a sus oídos.

Miró hacia todos lados buscando a la dueña de aquella voz desconocida. ¿Quién podría hablarle a estas horas tan profundas de la noche? Tras su ávido escrutinio en todas direcciones, a nadie logró encontrar. ¿Acaso ese golpe que se había dado en la cabeza la estaría haciendo alucinar?

—Oye chinita acosadora, ¡aquí estoy!

—Qué demonios...

Miró nuevamente por doquier, pensando si no se había vuelto loca. ¿Quién podría estarle hablando a horas profundas de la noche y con tal desparpajo? Como la luz de la luna se filtraba lo suficiente a través de los resquicios de las ramas, miró hacia las alturas del pino, específicamente a la copa, esperando ver a quien le hablaba con tanta confianza. Pero no vislumbró a nadie.

—Aquí ciega, en tu cuello— especificó la voz.

Mikasa quedó anonadada. Titubeó unos segundos antes de hacer caso a la «sugerencia». Lo único que había ahí era su bufanda. Y era imposible que ella le estuviera hablando, ¿verdad?

Decidió ignorar lo inverosímil y continuar su entrenamiento. Seguramente ese golpe que había recibido en su cabeza le estaba provocando una alucinación auditiva.

—¡Oye soy yo, tu bufanda!— insistió el objeto parlante, avivando su voz.

Los ojos de Mikasa tuvieron la intención de dar un paseo fuera de sus órbitas. La impresión había sido demasiada.

—Mi... ¿mi bufanda?— preguntó totalmente incrédula a la par de suspicaz.

—Sí— prolongó ese «sí»—. ¿O qué creías? ¿qué sólo tú tienes derecho a vivir?

—¡Pero es imposible!

—Lo realmente imposible es que me tengas día y noche alrededor de tu cuello —aseveró tranquilamente—. Pero por ahora eso no tiene importancia, ya tendré tiempo de hacerte todos mis reclamos. Lo más importante es que vine para darle alegría y sabor a tu vida — suavizó su hostil tono anterior a uno más cordial y jocoso.

Mikasa abrió los ojos como nunca antes en su vida lo hizo; tanto que inclusive pareció sobrepasar los límites biológicos. Una montaña rusa de emociones acudió para azotar sus facciones.

—¿Alegrarme cómo?— atinó a preguntar tras unos cuantos segundos.

—Yo te ayudaré a conquistar a Eren— habló con una seguridad despampanante, desbordante. Totalmente abrumadora.

—¡¿Qué?!

* * *

 _Continuará._


End file.
